Life's hardships
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: Losers like you don't belong here!" sneered a male as he glared at the group in front of him. "And as long as you insist on being here we will continue to make your lifes hell."
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but this plot, and OC's..._

_**Warnings: **Fuji and Yukimura (s) sadistic nature, OOC, BL, Language and mentions of rape..._

_**Pairings:**_

_Kagome and Yukimura _

_Tezuka, Ryoma and Fuji (OT3)_

_Oishi and Eiji_

_Atobe and Jirou_

_Oshitari and Gakuto_

_Shishido and Ohtori_

_...other's to be decided..._

_._

_._

_._

**National winners again!**

_._

_._

_._

_._

"And for the second consecutive year, Seishun Gakuen, is this years National champions!"

"Hoi, you did it again, Ochibi, nya!" yelled Eiji running towards the courts and throwing his arms around the smaller male, and hugged him, tightly.

Ryoma who had told his father that he didn't want to go pro just yet had returned to Seishun Gakuen for his second year as buchou of the Seigaku tennis team with both Takeshi Momoshiro and Kaoru Kaidoh sharing the responsibilities of being vice captains, for they both had something the other lacked. Momoshiro had the friendly, able to talk to the members while Kaidoh had the no none sense able to make the members listen to instructions when the captain was not present.

"Eiji, release Ryoma-kun!" called Oishi running over prying his partners arms from the second year.

And that is another thing that changed as well, the team was as close as family and it was agreed upon that because they were that close they should be able to call each other by there given name. Ryoma was actually grateful to the change, he grew up in America after all and was use to being addressed as such beside being called Echizen-san or Mr. Echizen reminded him of his baka oyaji.

"Good job,Ryoma" congratulated Kawamura with a timid smile. He had taken today off to come and cheer for his three friends.

"Domo" Ryoma nodded his head.

A figure dressed in a the Seigaku tennis regular jersey walked over towards Ryoma. Black hair pulled back in a low pony tail a black and silver ribbon being tied at mid back while the rest of the strands fell to the persons waist. Blue-silver cat-like eyes scanned the group from beneath long thick black eyelashes. The figure was short coming several inches below Ryoma himself.

"Kago-kun!" called Momoshiro throwing an arm around the persons shoulder earning him an annoyed glare from the figure.

"Would you remove your arm from my person, Momoshiro-senpai or will I have to do so forcefully." was the calm statement made.

"Ffssshhu" Kaidoh hissed with a smirk on his lips. "Baka, Momoshiri"

Momoshiro quickly removed his arm and glared at Kaidoh. "What did you say? Are you trying to start something, mamushi!"

Kaidoh hissed agressively at the nickname, "You heard me Momoshiri, or are you going deaf in your old age, ffsshhuu"

"If the both of you don't stop that right now, laps would be the least of your worries!" 'Kago' growled out coldly eyes narrowed at her two senpai's childish dispute.

Ryoma shook his head with a smirk while Kaidoh and Momoshiro instantly paled at the statement and stopped their argument.

"Saa...There was only one person who could get them to stop fighting and that was Tezuka and his threat of 500 laps." smiled Fuji "I wonder what could be worse then that? And the threat of Inui juice!"

"Hoi, who are you, nya. We've seen you around but never got the chance to get to talk to you yet." called Eiji with a smile.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She's my cousin." stated Ryoma

The ex Seigaku regulars froze at that for several seconds while Ryoma, Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Kagome stared at them, as were the present regulars of Seigaku tennis team, waiting for their reactions.

"WHAT?!"

"A GIRL?"

"UUUNNNNYYYYYAAAAAA, OCHIBI-CHAN DID YOU SAY A GIRL, NYA?!"

"Omoshiro!" chuckled Fuji

"Data!"

"..."

"There reaction was just as you said it would be Ryoma!" Kagome smirked as she glanced heer cousin.

Ryoma returned the smirk with a nod of his head. "Predictable."

After several minutes everyone finally calmed down and Momoshiro told them that there was no rule that said a girl couldn't participate on the boys team so Kagome entered the inter school ranking and defeated everyone within her block with luv games and was the first to become a regular.

"Anyways, did you tell them the news yet?" Kagome spoke up after everyone had fallen silent again.

"News, what news, ochibi-chan?" asked Eiji as he latched back onto Ryoma.

"I'm going back to America!"

* * *

**End chapter.**

**Review. I want at least five before I post the next chapter. A lot of people seem to favorite and alert my stories but not much reviews and that's kinda sad. I am happy people like my stories, really but I weuld like to know what you think about it. **

**Kagi-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but this plot, and OC's..._

_**Warnings: **Fuji and Yukimura (s) sadistic nature, OOC, BL, Language and mentions of rape..._

_**Pairings:**_

_Kagome and Yukimura _

_Tezuka, Ryoma and Fuji (OT3)_

_Oishi and Eiji_

_...other's to be decided..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Going back to America!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Why are you going to America for ochibi, nya?" asked Eiji with a frown as he stared at Ryoma with sad blue eyes.

"I promised oyaji that I would." called Ryoma with a sigh.

"He was suppose to have gone back this year but Ryoma seem to have grown a bond with each of you that caused him to want to stay here. Of course he wanted to take Momoshiro and Kaidoh to the nationals and keep the champion title with Seigaku for at least one more year." commented Kagome as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well that was nice, at least we spent this whole year together!" replied Taka with a small smile.

Eiji pouted. "I am going to miss ochibi!"

"We are all going to miss you Ryoma!" stated Oishi placing a hand on his partners shoulder.

"Is that why you came, Kagome-chan?" questioned Fuji glancing at the girl

Kagome shrugged, "Nan-ji-chan and Rinko-baa-san were already packed and ready to leave for New York while Nana-chan had already left that night before to stay at the dorms with a friend of hers when Ryoma had told his parents that he didn't want to go. Nan-ji-chan was upset and told Ryoma that he had to go, that they had already booked plane tickets to leave and how he could not stay here, in Japan, by safe to say they got nto a big fight about it and that night Ryoma called me up and was telling me about how unfair his baka oyaji was being and how he wanted to stay here with these new friends he had made. He started describing you guys and how much he enjoyed hanging out and that he wanted to take his Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai to the nationals again. Just listening to Ryoma speak so fondly for someone that was not me or Karupin had got me interested so I asked to speak with Nan-ji-chan and I told him that I would stay with Ryoma and at the end of the school year we will return to America."

"Oh, so why does he have to return?": asked Taka

"It's a 100% possibility that Echizen-san wants Ryoma to become a pro already!" stated Inui as he pushed his glasses higher up on his nose.

Kagome nodded her head and glanced at her cousin.

"Oyaji wants me to participate in the U.S. Open and become pro already. I'm not so sure I want that yet." came Ryoma' reply as he shrugged his shoulder, And it was true, he did want to become pro someday but right now he wanted to hang out with his friends and play in the junior high and high school circuit with people his age and have fun.

After all that's what it's all about right.

Having fun.

"And part 2 of the deal is revealed!" smirked Kagome before catching a movement to her left and inwardly drooled at the form of a tall, handsome male with blue eyes, pale skin wearing a blue pants and black long sleeve shirt. A bright smile, one that was oddly alike to one Fuji Syuusuke's, was painted across his lips as he congratulated the Rikkaidai's current captain, Kirihara Akaya on a good game.

Fuji chuckled softly being the only one, aside from Tezuka and possibly Inui, to have seen that Ryoma's cousin was looking at the Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu's ex buchou, Yukimura Seiichi.

Kagome turned her gaze back towards the group around her, her gaze lingering on the ever smiling Fuji whose eyes seem to glitter, with what appeared to be mischief, before she shrugged it off thinking it was nothing after all Fuji was known to find amusement in other people's suffering, well the people that's on his hate list, that is or just in the oddest things.

"And what is part 2?" asked Oishi

"If Ryoma can win 4 consecutive games in a row before the end of the year he can choose what he wants to do but if he doesn't than he has to do whatever his father wants him to do. But I wouldn't worry to much, Ryoma will win after all he has people that are waiting for him to return to them."

Tezuka cleared his throat, "Yudan sezu ni ikkou, Ryoma!" came the stern statement

Ryoma smirked. Of course he wasn't going to let his guard down. He wanted to return after all. "Hai buchou!" he replied with a nod of his head.

"Hoi, so we should go and celebrate ochibi winning the nationals again for Seigaku as well as a farewell party for both him and Kagome-chan, nya!" exclaimed Eiji with excitement.

"That's a good idea, Eiji." called Fuji with a smile directing his gaze towards the cousins "When do you guys leave?"

"After Momo-senpai and Kadoh-senpai graduate. Our flight is scheduled for that night." replied Ryoma

"Well we can have the party tomorrow at the shop. I can ask my dad to close the restaurant for the night."

"Hoi, hoi, that's great Taka-san, nya" cheered Eiji "So Kagome-chan and ochibi's party will be tomorrow night"

"Eiji and I can set up decorations." called Oishi

"I can make the cake" offered Inui

"NO!" came several yells of protest.

"No, Inui, your not making the cake!" replied Eiji with a shake of his head.

Fuji chuckled, "I'll make it!"

"Uh...no thanks Fuji-senpai. I think maybe...." Momoshiro trailed off when he was pinned with penetrating ice blue eyes that seem to glitter in the dim lighting.

"Tezuka!" shouted Oishi coming to his kouhai's rescue. "Tezuka, you can make the cake, while Taka-san can prepare the foods!"

"Eh, Tezuka!" came the surprise call from Eiji, Taka and Momoshiiro while Kaidoh hissed.

"Ii data. Tezuka can make a cake. I had no idea, good data." replied Inui as he started scribbling in his note book while Fuji grinned.

Tezuka gave a blank stare at his best friend who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Ryoma amirked, "Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi. Maybe you should let Kagome-chan make the cake. I don't know about you but i'd like my cake edible."

"Echizen. 100 laps." came the stern reply.

Ryoma tugged at his cap, smirk still in place, "Hai buchou."

Kagome shook her head, "Well I don't mind, really." she replied "Besides I have a feeling I know what dessert Ryoma wants" Kagome turned her head and smiled at her cousin's back.

The ex Seigaku regulars notice how much her eyes had soften when she looked at her cousins back and they knew. Ryoma and Kagome were closer than cousins, they were like siblings. .

"As soon as Ryoma gets finished with his laps we can head over to my dad's shop and have some dinner." called Taka

"I'll be right back" called Fuji as he excused himself and discreetly headed towards the group that was just making there way to the exit.

"Hey mamushi!"

Kaidoh hissed and glared at his rival. "Don't call me that Momoshiri!"

Momoshiiro twitched and returned the glare. "The name is Momoshi_**ro**_, mamushi"

Before the fight could break out and become serious, Tezuka turned and glared at the two rivals.

"Momoshiro. Kaidoh, you both can join Ryoma in running laps."

Both ninth graders turned and stared at their ex buchou and was about to protest when they were met with the 'buchou' glare and took off running after their current buchou.

Kagome chuckled and shook her head. "Well I guess all we have to do is wait."

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

_Hm, I wonder what that Fuji is up to...heh..._

_Well reviews are very much appreciated._

_Kagi-chan_


	3. Chapter 3

_**isclaimer: **I don't own anything but this plot, and OC's..._

_**Warnings: **Fuji and Yukimura (s) sadistic nature, OOC, BL, Language and mentions of rape..._

_**Pairings:**_

_Kagome and Yukimura _

_Tezuka, Ryoma and Fuji (OT3)_

_Oishi and Eiji_

_Atobe and Jirou_

_Oshitari and Gakuto_

_Shishido and Ohtori_

_...other's to be decided..._

_**AN:** **This chapter takes place after the National's so the celebratory dinner is already finished. This is Ryoma and Kagome's farewell party..**.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Party!!**

**And**

**Farewells!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fuji smiled as he took a seat beside Kagome who turned and stared at him blankly. She knew him well enough to know that the smile the older male wore meant that he was up to something. Something not good. It worried her a bit and she wondered what the light haired male was up to.

Fuji opened his eyes and stared at Kagome, "Hi Kagome-chan. How are you?"

"Fine" she whispered turning to look at the table. "And you?"

"That's good and I am great, thanks for asking." Fuji chuckled as he ruffled her hair which caused a grunt to escape her lips. "So..."

Kagome glanced at Fuji and hummed a bit waiting for him to say something and when he didn't she turned and looked over at her cousin who was trapped in a headlock curtesy of Momoshiro and being glomped tightly by Eiji that his face was turning a light shade of blue.

Placing a hand on the table, her eyes shinning in worry. Kagome was about to go over there and tell the two of them to release her cousin but stopped when she saw Oishi rush over telling the two boys to let Ryoma go.

Sighing lightly Kagome relaxed and looked at Fuji when he chuckled, "Those two are really going to miss Ryo-chan when the both of you leave." opening his eyes so blue clashed with bluish-silver. "And I believe Eiji will also miss you!" no longer were those words spoken a cry of 'nyanko-chan' rang out before arms were wrapped tightly around her neck squeezing "I'm going to miss you too!"

A soft chuckle rang out and everyone turned towards the door to see...

"Why are you guys here, nya" called Eiji

"We were invited by Fuji!" stated Sanada crossing his arms.

"Eh, Fujiko-chan" Eiji turned and stared at his best friend with furrow brows. "First Hyotei and now Rikkaidai. Why did you invite them."

"You should be grateful to be in Ore-sama's ever astounding presence." sniffed Atobe in disdain. "And also because Ore-sama is friends with Kagome-chan." he smirked as he looked over towards Ryoma who scowled at him. "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!" Arobe called out with a teasing smile.

"Urusai Saru-sama!" hissed Ryoma

Before Atobe could continue, Eiji repeated his question only saying why Rikkai was here.

Fuji smile widened '"Well I had to invite Rikkaidai...after all we are all friends aren't we?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes on the seemingly innocent Seishun Koto Gakko tensai who just flashed her a bright smile. From on her other side a resigned sigh was heard causing Kagome to glance at Seishun Gakuen's ex buchou with a raised brow.

Tezuka shook his head, catching the look the female was giving him, "It's nothing. Fuji is always up to something, and that something is usually very embarrassing." he replied, hazel brown eyes rose from his cup to stare at Ryoma's cousin. "Yudan sezu ni ikkou, Kagome"

Kagome smiled lightly at the brown haired teen with a nod, understanding why Ryoma felt the way he does towards him. The Seishun Koto Gakko student was smart and in his own way, caring.

He took care and looked after every member on the team like they were family and in their own special and unique way that's what they were. They were one big happy family and by the looks of things they had easily accepted her into their family and she couldn't feel any more happiness than she did at that moment.

Fuji stood up from bis seat and faced the captain of Rikkaidai, "Yukimua, why don't you take this seat here!"

Yukimura turned ans smiled at Fuji, "Okay, thanks Fuji"

Fuji just continued to smile and ignored the burning glare that was being burned into his flesh curtesy of one over-potective cousin and a disapproving stare from Tezuka.

Kagome turned and stared at the table intently trying to ignore the amused stare she could feel emitting from one Fuji Syuusuke, nd watched from the corner of her eyes as the blue haired teen took the empty seat beside her. "Hello. Your Kago-kun, right? Echizen-kun's cousin?"

Kagome turned her head and nodded, "Hmm Higurashi Kagome, Kago or Kage for short." she stated. "And you are Yukimura, ne?"

Yukimura just chuckled with a nod of his head, "Yukimura Seiichi. Nice to meet you!" he replied with a polite bow.

Returning the polite gesture, Kagome returned his greeting with a, 'nice to meet you to.'

Ryoma went to walk over but was halted by Fuji who grabbed his arm and dragged him to the empty seat on Tezuka's other side and practically forced Ryoma into it, plcing a hand on his shoulder, "Now Ryo-chan. It's rude to interrupt." he called with a smile

Tezuka gave a glare towards the tensai, "Fuji, you should not involve yourself in other peoples business."

"Tezuka they were checking each other out at the national game yesterday so all I did was give them a push in the right direction. They will both thank me for this someday."

Ryoma scowled and turned to glared at the Rikkaidai's ex buchou heatedly, "If he hurts her, I will kill you first before going after him!" he vowed turning to glare at the honey brown haired boy before turning towards the table.

Fuji patted the boys head before clearing his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Alright since the Rikkai players has now arrived we can begin."

"Finally. How dare plebians such as Rikkaidai keep royalties such as Ore-sama waiting." came the haughty drawl of Hyotei's diva causing curses and grumblings to erupt from Marui, Kirihara and Niou.

"Alright, stop it. Anyways, this party is to wish Ryo-chan and Kag-chan well on there return to America in a few days. So, lets all get along...and do not mess up this party," Even though Fuji was smiling everyone knew the last part was a threat. So clearly if you ruined the party than Fuji will most likely be very upset with you and if he was upset at you than who knows what might become of you.

"The food is here. So please enjoy them." added Oishi "Oh, and the dessers are over there. Kagome-chan made it."

Ar rhe mention of dessert, Marui quickly turned and made a bee line towards the dessert table but was halted by Sanada who grabbed the back of his jacket. "Don't even think about it Marui. You will go and eat something first and than you will have some dessert. And try not to eat it all."

"But..."

Sanada glared at the red head daring him to try and disobey him.

"Fine." pouted the sugar manic as he walked over to the food table with Jackle and Kirihara.

.

.

Kagome sat on her chait and watched at the last of the party goers left the Kawamura Sushi restaurant with a small smile as she leaned against her cousins shoulder,

"Kagome-chan, Ryoma-chan."

"Oh, great someone else to call me that" murmured Ryoma as he turned his head towards the door and watched as the blue haired teen pulled his coat on. "What is it?"

"I wish you both a safe trip to America, and hope you acomplish what you set out to do...And remember they are people here waiting for your return," Yukimura nodded his head. "I want to play against you again Ryoma-chan."

Turning his eyes to the female leaning against her cousin Yukimura's smile softened a bit, unnoticed by the untrained eye, but judging from Inui's sudden 'ii data' and the sound of fierce scribbling, Fuji's chuckle, the way Tezuka had briefly glanced at the blue haired teen and Ryoma's hardened glare they had all seen the slip.

Kagome rose an eyebrow as Ryoma's wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I want to have a match against you as well, Kagome-chan. I can tell that you will be a good opponent by the way you won your matches with ease."

Kagome nodded her head, "I would like a go with the famed, 'Child of god' as well as this 'Emperor' I have heard so much about." glancing towards the door where the stoic fuku buchou stood with his arms crossed.

Sanada looked over and gave the barest of nods in acceptance.

"Well it is getting late." called Oishi "Ryoma-kun and Kagome-chan, needs to go home now and get some sleep. There plane leaves tomorrow after graduation. And they need to rest up."

Nodding their heads everyone departed.

The students of Seishun Koto Gakko decided to walk the Echizen cousins home as did both Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~_**Airport – After graduation - **_~..~..~..~..~..~..~

They stood silently, watching as the plane that held there youngest friends take off.

"Do you think we will ever see them again, nya" whispered Eiji sadly as he held on to Oishi's arm.

"I am sure that we will." replied Oishi.

"Of course we will, after all Echizen and Kagome have to come back or the team won't be the same."

"Saa...we have a whole year to see...." came Fuji's soft response.

"They will definitely be back...It's a 100% probability!" called Inui pushing his glasses up higher on his nose.

"Well there you heard it from inui....they will be back..." Takashi said sounding hopeful.

"Fffsssshhuu" hissed Kaidoh

"When they get back, they will be stronger than ever." Tezuka faced his team "Yudan sezu ni ikkou!"

"Hai buchou!" came the immediate response.

"Let's go!"

Tezuka sighed softly - even though, he was not their captain anymore, they had all refused to call him anything else besides buchou or Tezuka buchou or even the newly formed Kuni-bu,

(Kagome had accidently called him that the night before, when they were standing in front of there house. Fuji had told Kagome to call everyone by there first name so as she was saying her good nights. She also had a bad case of the sneezes. And when it came to his turn, her good night sounding like....- Kuni -sneeze- Bu-sneeze- Fuji thought it was adorable and lord knew that the sadist would use the name. Kuni-Bu.) turned and guided his team out of the airport.

Shaking his head he faced the window and let a small smile grace his lips, 'Hurry back you two.'

Turning around, Tezuka guided his team out of the airport and towards their future....

* * *

**The end....**

_Hope you like it..._

_Please review...At least 10 before the next chapter..._

_**Kagi-chan**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but this plot, and OC's..._

_**Warnings: **Fuji and Yukimura (s) sadistic nature, OOC, BL, Language and mentions of rape..._

_**Pairings:**_

_Kagome and Yukimura _

_Tezuka, Ryoma and Fuji (OT3)_

_Oishi and Eiji_

_...other's to be decided..._

_**'English'**_

_'thoughts' _or _'Flashbacks'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Their anger**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eiji winced slightly and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Eiji!" called Oishi running towards his partner along with Fuji, both kneeling beside the red head.

"Are yu alright, Eiji?" asked Fuji, blue eyes opened in worry for his best friend and hate and anger for the person who had dared to hurt him.

Grunting Eiji rubbed his head and nodded.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh clenched their fist and glared at the person who had strucktheir friend. Inui had his arms crossed while staring at them. Taka had a hand placed on both of his younger friends shoulder to stop them from attacking. Tezuka stepped forward to place himself in front of his friends.

"We have not bothered you, so I see no reason why you seeked us out, only to strike out at Kikumaru" Tezuka glared at the older male.

"Losers like you don't belong here!" The male sneered while his friends glared at them, "And as long as you insist on being here we will continue to make your lifes hell. You don't belong here and we are about to prove that to you!"

Before anything else can happen, two people wearing hoodies and baggy jeans appeared and swiftly knocked out two of the goons standing behind the male who was speaking.

The sound of two bodies hitting the ground is what caused the Seigaku ex regulars and the bullies to turn and look at the two in disbelief. They could not believe that these two people, who appeared to be a lot more smaller than the ones who were on the ground, unconcious. It looked like it took no effort at all on their part by the way they just stood there, unmoved and calm like nothing had happened.

"You are in our way. Move!" demanded a cold voice.

"What! Who are you? How dare you attack the tennis team. Have you no respect for your betters!"

"_**Our betters. Please, you would never be our better!" **_sneered one of the figures in english while the other stuck their hands into their pockets.

"What the hell did you just say, you bastard!" raged the male

"Let me translate what my friend just said since your pea size brain could not comprehend even the simplest of english words..." the words were spoken with boredom like he didn't care about what was going on.

"You will never be our better is what he basically said. And it's true, you are not better than us...You are not even good enough to breathe the same air as we do. You suck in tennis and you suck in your manners. You have no respect for anyone lease of all for the game. Tennis is suppose to be _**fun**_" the word was hissed out and it was around now that everyone could tell the person was indeed really upset.

"You are ruining the game with your idiotic ways. You and this team will be disbanded by the end of the week, rest assured that we will succeed in that. The Seigaku team of old will once again walk the halls. You will regret ever meeting us but you will regret hurting our friends even more. We will make sure that you feel the pain you've inflicted on them a hundred times more."

"Who the hell do you punks think you are? You think you can just come here and talk to us like that." yelled another male from the beside the head bully.

"Akiko-buchou, you should teach them a lesson" spat one of the goons

"Yeah buchou" agreed another one.

Akiko was about to do just that, stepping forward with a clenched fist raised in the air but he was stopped by a cmmanding voice.

"What is going on here?" boomed a loud voice causing everyone to turn to the direction the voice came from and stared as the principal was revealed.

Hard golden eyes pierced through them daring them to lie.

"Taishou Hatori-kun!" whispered a surprise sounding voice.

Hatori turned and blinked, "Kagome, is that you?" he asked blinking in surprise. He hadn't seen her for at least two maybe three years now.

The one who did most of the talking hummed in agreement.

"What is going on here?" he questioned again directing it towards her this time.

He knew the girl since she was young and knew she would never tell a lie. After all her and his younger brother, Sesshoumaaru, both had the same thoughts and feeling about things. And telling a iie was something they deemed as beneath them. They were usually brutally honest with there feelings and what they thought, something that was picked up by Ryoma as well.

"This so called tennis team, what a laugh. All they are is a bunch of bullies who are using the game as some type of...._**joke**_...they are butching what tennis is all about. And I will not stand for it. **_But what pisses me off more is that these scum bags dared to hurt our friends." _**Because of how upset she was Kagome had switched from japanese to english.

"What do you suppose we do about this than?" asked Hatori with a small smile while he tapped his chin lightly, golden eyes staring at her. He knew about this so called tennis team, and how they physically bullied the other students but because the board of directors were a bunch bastards who favored a certain group of students, his hands were tied, But having Kagome here, he was sure things would be changed and he was quiet happy about that fact.

"**_We challenge the current team to a game of course!" _**Stated the unknown person _(I know you know who this is....^_^)_

"_**Standard game rules. Two double matches, three singles!" **_added Kagome

"Hm, that sounds like an interesting idea. Alright you have till Friday to find a coach. I know you should have no problems with the fund and the last thing you need is members. At least 100 people who willing to join up with you guys." replied Hatori before he turned his head, "Takado-san, you and the rest of your friends are to meet me in the office. And don't forget to take Akima-san and Kisuma-san as well." without saying anything two other bys picked up the unconcious ones and followed their buchou to the office.

Hatori turned to folow but stopped and turned, "And Kagome...Ryoma...welcome back!" with that Hatori vanished down the hall.

The Seigaku regulars of old just stared in shock wondering if it was really them, and if so, how did their principal know them.

They pulled back their hoods.

"Ochibi-chan!" called Eiji "Nyanko-chan" The red headed acrobat rushed forward and threw one of his arms around each of his kohai's shoulder.

"Welcome back....both of you!" smiled Oishi while Taka nodded his head.

Momoshiro ran forward and locked Ryoma's head into a headlock, reprimanding him about not calling and being reckless. Kaidoh nodded in greeting, Inui began scribbling in his notebook, Fuji smiled and walked forward to hug both of his younger friends and Tezuka remained blanked face but anyone that has been around Tezuka could tell that he was happy to see the two youngsters again.

After everything calmed down Momoshiiro turned towards Kagome, "So you know the principal well enough for him to call you by your first name and vice versa..."

Kagome nodded her head, "Hatori is the older brother of two of my best friends in America. I've known him since I was as tall as his knees, or so he says."

"So what were you and Ryoma telling him?"

Ryoma told them what they told the principal and what was going to happen throughout the week and big match on Friday to determain which team will be good enough to compete in tournaments and the likes.

Eiji laughed and threw his arms aroung the two again and hugged them, "This is so great. We will be able to play tennis again!"

Kagome looked at the group from the red heads arms and saw how solemn they looked. "Why dont we go some-where and you tell us what has been going on here.'

The team shared a look but knew it was futile to tell the Echizen cousins that everything was fine, that nothing was wrong. So with a resigned sigh, they nodded their heads and headed for the roof.

* * *

**End Chapter....**

_Kagome and Ryoma aren't going to like what they are going to be told...._

_well hope you enjoyed this chapter..._

_Since a lot of people are alerting and favoring the story,,,But not reviewing I am going to ask for at least 10 before the next chapter...that is not a lot considering the thirty something alerts I have been getting compared to the five reviews...I want to know what you guys think, or if I need improvement....or just a simple 'update' will suffice..._

_**Kagi-chan**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but this plot, and OC's..._

_**Warnings: **Fuji and Yukimura (s) sadistic nature, OOC, BL, Language and mentions of rape..._

_**Pairings:**_

_Kagome and Yukimura _

_Tezuka, Ryoma and Fuji (OT3)_

_Oishi and Eiji_

_...other's to be decided..._

_**'English'**_

_'thoughts' _or _'Flashbacks'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Getting Started!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

They were not happy, or pleased at what they heard. They were going to maim those so-called elite tennis players come Friday. A simple defeat was not an option anymore not after the things they were told. The things those '_beasts'_ did set the cousins off and it was clearly seen by the cold fury that was burning in their eyes as they stood up.

Eiji shivered at the look and hugged Oishi. Momoshiro flinched as if he was hit and Kaidoh hissed. Inui scribbled away in his notebook. Oishi and Taka seemed worried. Fuji smiled brightly and Tezuka remained emotionless as he watched Kagome and Ryoma with a stern gaze.

"What are you two doing?" questioned Fuji.

"There are things that must be done before the week is up." Kagome gritted out from tightly clenched teeth. "We are going to make those bastard wished they had never dared to cross paths with us. Ryoma and I..." here Kagome seemed to smirk, "when we choose to let people close to us, and because it is quite rare that we do, it means that we generally care for their well beings and when someone hurts them, well let's just say, we can be worse than Fuji-senpai and Yukimura-senpai put together."

Ryoma smirked at that, a gleam that usually was not present in his eyes shone brightly in the dim hallway lighting.

The group looked at each other warily. Fuji and Yukimura were both frightening and when put together they could be deadly. What could be worse than that. They did not want to know, but Fuji did look intrigued and his smile widened even more. He could not wait till Friday came.

"Anyways we have a lot of work to do." Ryoma cut in.

"What do you mean, nya?" called Eiji

"Tezuka-kun and Fuji-kun. You three will go with Ryoma to find a descent coach, but if push comes to shove and you have yet to find some one acceptable than just call him, Ryoma."

Ryoma seemed reluctant to call for this _him_ but nodded anyways.

Fuji and Tezuka looked from Kagome to Ryoma and than to each other in confusion before shrugging and looking back towards Kagome who despite appearance, still looked upset by the news of how they were treated and she wasn't the only one either. By the tensing and flexing of his hand and the way his eyes was a burning golden brown, it spoke of a rage that was barely being restrained.

It would seem that nothing short of utter humiliation for the current so-called tennis team, will quench there thirst for vengence, but even that might not be enough to kill the raging inferno that was building up inside the two Echizens.

"Eiji, Oishi, Taka, Momo and Kaidoh you guys are in charge of getting people to join our club. This is just as Important as having a coach. We need at least 50 willing people in order to qualify but more than that would be great."

The five nodded their heads.

"Inui, you will come with me. We will be in charge of gathering funds for the club. I also have to make a quick stop somewhere.."

Inui nodded his head.

"And Ryoma...." called Kagome when she saw that he was about to leave with the two older boys. "After that is done, could you go and talk to the De Vera and Harrington family for backings and funds for the club, as well. I'll take Inui and visit the Taishou, Hawthorne and Cunningham. That should be enough backings to get the club started. I'll also get Touga-ji to fund for the club."

Ryoma nodded his head. "Alright."

"Well lets get to it, we have five days to get everything ready so there is not a moment to spare. I want the club petitions done and settled by tomorrow afternoon it shouldn't be too hard to find at least fifty people who would be interested in joining the new tennis club." Kagome explained as she turned to look at the club captain, "Any thing you want to add Tezuka buchou?"

Tezuka glanced at his team, his friends who still looked up to him for leadership and guidance even though he has not been their captain for the last two or so years. It truly touched him to see how loyal they were to him as a captain and even more so as a friend. With a small smile on his lips, Tezuka nodded his head and stated the phrase that he has not uttered to them for years, "Yudan sezu ni ikkou."

With that said the group broke into laughter well aside from Inui, Kaidoh and Ryoma who smirked. Kagome and Fuji who chuckled a bit.

"Hai buchou!" was the agreement as the team separated and went their separate ways.

It was time that they regain the glory that they were gifted with in Junior high but was lost the year before. It was about time they take back what would have been there's if the school boards weren't such snakes that had taken the captaincy away from Tezuka the year before only to hand it over to the son of a rich businessman who knew next to nothing about the sport.

Yes, it was time they fought back and with both Ryoma and Kagome fighting with them, they knew there was nothing stopping them come Friday.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

_Next chapter will be what the Seigaku regulars went through the year before...(Tezu, Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, Taka, Inui: second year...Momoshiro and Kaidoh First year....)_

_**xKagi-chanx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but my plot, OC's and made up tennis techniques._

_**Chapter dedicated to:** ANIMELUVER2008, hope you like the chapter. _

* * *

Tezuka's eyes shone with pride as he gazed upon his team, his friends. He was really proud of them. The week leading up to this day had been hard and stressful but they knew after everything was said and done, the end result would be well worth the effort they had to put forth. "Minna, yudan sezu ni ikkou!"

"Hai" everyone responded.

"Ikuze" Tezuka turned on his heels and guided his team towards the courts where the matches would take place. The matches that would decide once and for all who was going to represent Seishun Gakuen Koto Gakkou tennis team. It was time for them to make a come back after all they were teams waiting for them.

Rikkaidai, Hyotei, Shitenhouji, Fudomine, Yamabuki and so many other schools were waiting to have rematches with them. And who were them to disappoint.

Smiling Kagome nudged her cousin slightly in the side. "It's alright Ryo-chan. You shouldn't pout so much besides he will make a good coach."

Ryoma turned his head to the side. "Che. Whatever, it's not like I care." he frowned "And I don't pout."

Raising her brows, Kagome turned her head to the side to conceal the smile threatening to blossom across her lips. Turning her attention towards the captain of the team she tilted her head to the side. "So, Tezuka-buchou, have you decided who will play in the matches, yet?"

Hearing the question everyone turned their attention towards the captain who nodded his head, "Aa. I am having doubles one be Oishi. Kikumaru pair, doubles two will be Kaidoh-Inui pair for singles three I was thinking of putting you in."

* * *

Kagome gaped, "Me. But I'm not part of the team." she waved her arm in front of her while the rest of the team smiled at her, while most of them did anyways.

"Not yet, anyways, but you will be." Tezuka nodded his head. "The High school circuit works differently. The teams require at least three alternate players in order to compete."

Eiji bounced up to the female and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "That's right. So either way we are all going to be regulars. Buchou just has to choice which ones get to play, nya."

Ryoma and Kagome blinked before nodding their heads in understanding. "Alright. So I will take singles three."

Tezuka nodded, "Singles two is Fuji and Ryoma will be singles one."

With a soft chuckle. Fuji patted boy wonders head, "Saa. Ryo-chan gets to play singles one. It was expected."

The rest of the walk towards the courts were silent except for the soft bickering from Kaidoh and Momoshiro's direction, the excited chatter from Eiji as he hung off of Oishi's shoulder and the scratches of pencil against paper as Inui took data on whatever he was the he found so interesting.

Upon reaching the courts silence met their entrance before someone yelled that they had better win. Turning they saw Rikkaidai and Hyotei making their way over along with members of Fudomine, Shitenhouji, St. Rudolf, Rokkaku along with Sengoku, Dan and Akutsu from Yamabuki

Ryoma tugged at his cap when the loud freshman from Rokkaku started shouting his name and telling him how well he will do. It was safe to say that boy wonder was really embarrassed,

Kagome chuckled a bit and patted her cousin's arms. "No mind Ryo-chan."

"Well. Let's go, we have a title to take back." Fuji smiled as his grip on his racket tightened in excitement. He could not wait to feel the familiar hardness of the clay courts beneath his feet, the anticipation of never knowing what the opponent will throw at you when they are backed in a corner and the thrill of just playing the game they all loved.

"Hoi! Hoi! That's the spirit Fujiko, nya." Eiji bounced over towards his friend and wrapped an arm around his best friend shoulder and held up two fingers while closing his left eye. "Bui"

With smiles they took their place on the benches and awaited their opponent's entrance. They didn't have to wait long for as soon as they sat down the other team entered the courts amongst the cheers of their peers.

Kagome frowned and crossed her arms, "Even though they had been complete jerks and so undeserving of the tennis team title, they are still well liked within the school. People, they are so fake."

"Some people are like that, I suppose." whispered Tezuka as he crossed his arms staring at the team across from them.

Fuji shook his head, "Your mistaken." Everyone glanced at the tensai waiting for what he would say next, "Most people are like that. I guess that's why we only hang out with people from the tennis circuit. We know we can always be ourselves with each other. That we have no reason to act differently or be someone that we are not. There is no need for that."

The rest of the team could only nod their heads in agreement.

Kagome watched as Hatori entered the courts moments later, "Now, you all know why you are here, of course. And for those of you who don't, well to put it simply, you are here to watch a match between the school official tennis team and the challengers who wish to take that positions. Throughout the week you might have seen them going around asking for members to join them and on top of all that they needed several sponsers, money to start the club with and probably the most important thing a team will need to function. A coach. In a week the challengers had managed to meet the needed credentials and has earned the right to challenge the official team to take their place as the schools regulars."

Cheers erupted at that statement while some booed.

"Now you might have noticed several young men standing off to the side, they all came here to support the Seigaku regulars from their middle school years. And as such they have permission to be here so I don't want any of you causing trouble for them. So before we begin will both of the coaches please approach and take their rightful seats."

Ryoma's eye twitched when their coach entered the courts dressed in monk garbs. "Baka oyaji." he whispered wbile ignoring Momoshiro's snickers.

we will srart this competition off with doubles 2. So will those playing in doubles 2 please come forward."

Inui and Kaidoh headed towards the net to meet their opponents who sneered at them.

"Hmm." hummed Inui pushing his glasses up. "Let's have a good game."

Kaidoh hissed.

"Inui-Kaidoh pair to serve."

~..~

Unsuprisingly doubles two and doubles one were bagged by the unofficial Seigaku team. Kagome stood up and gripped her racket.

"Good luck Kagome-chan" Ryoma whispered.

Kagome smiled and thanked him before heading towards the courts.

"Hoi! Hoi! Nyanko-chan, show them how real Seigaku players fight." cheered Eiji.

"FIGHT-O, Kagome-chan." came other encouragements.

Standing on the baseline Kagome gripped the ball in her hands tightly before tossing it in the air, watching the ball for descend Kagome leaned back a bit, racket pulled back before it rocket forward, hitting the ball in a way that the ball zoomed in a straight line, over the net. To the on lookers it looked like the ball would keep flying till it hit the fence but to everyone but Ryoma's amazement the ball _dropped_ landing right on the baseline spinning before shooting towards the fence.

"15-0" the score was called

"What was that?"

"Sugoi"

"That was a strange serve."

"The ball just dropped, amazing."

"Hoi! Hoi! Ochibi-chan, what was that serve, nya?" asked the cat-like acrobaat as he glomped the shorter male.

Ryoma grunted, "Kagome calls it the falling archers serve. The way she hits the ball it's like an arrow being released from a bow, but the sudden drop earned the title falling archers serve."

"Falling archer serve. cool" grinned Momoshiro "That's a new serve, she never had that one before."

Kaidojh nodded with a hiss.

"Hmm, she's going to show a different serve this time." Ryoma noted gaining the rest of his friends attention.

Kagome glanced at her opponent briefly before tossing the ball into the air, angling the racket, Kagome leaned back a bit and smacked the ball, hard, sending it rocketing over the net with such speed that wind began whipping around the court, especially around the ball.

Eiji blinked and rubbed his eyes in shock and stared again as the ball bounced on the line rapidly before it flew....towards Kagome, who caught the ball casually. "Ochibi-chan?"

"What is it, Eiji-senpai?" asked Ryoma looking towards the red head.

Blinking his eyes the red head pointed towards the court. "What was that serve. It was strange, I thought I saw a dragon."

"You did. The serve was taught to her by her adopted brother. He created that serve. He named it the dragon twister. It was actually a smash, but Kagome uses it as a serve and a smash."

"Wow" Oishi and Taka blinked.

Fuji smiled and Inui began scribbling in his notebook.

Tezuka's lips twitched resisting the urge to smile.

"Go Kagome-chan!" cheered the Rikkai and Hyotei regulars. Who actually knew who she was.

Kagome turned and nodded towards her friends before turning to her opponent with a frown. The guy was on his knees. head lowered seemingly in defeat. Walking towards the net Kagome tapped her racket against her shoulder and she stared at her opponent. "Oi, you ready for the next serve. We really should continue."

Kagome saw the movement but could do nothing to block or dodge the attack since it happen so quickly. Her opponent leaped to his feet and swung his racket. The face of the racket connected with the side of Kagome's face slicing it and sending the small girl falling backwards.

* * *

_Hope you guys like the chapter. _

_Review please._

_xKagi-chanx_


	7. Chapter 7

Nanjirou seeing his niece fall to the floor, red liquid pouring from between her fingers, erupted from his seat and rushed to her side, Hatori close behind him.

Ryoma and the rest of the team were frozen due to shock but once it faded, Ryoma took off with his teammates all yelling Kagome's name. Hyotei and Rikkai rushed onto the courts and towards the injured girl, Yukimura's eyes showed worry for the girl and rage towards the person standing opposite of the net. Clenching his fist Yukimura wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Kagome" whispered Ryoma as he ran his hands through her hair, gaining soft whimpers and moans of pain. "It'll be alright." looking up he stared at his father, "How does it look, oyaji?"

Nanjirou shook his head as he ripped the sleeves of his monk robes to apply pressure to the cut on Kagome's temple. "Bad. She needs to get to the hospital."

Ryoma clenched his hands into fist, golden eyes narrowed as he turned his head to glare at the guy across the net. He would pay, that whole team will pay for this. How dare they hurt his cousin!

Tezuka seeing the smaller boy's reaction placed a hand on Ryoma's head to prevent him from leaping over the net and doing some unsavory things to the opponent. He was angry as well, the attack brought back painful memories from when he was in junior high and had been attacked by a racket.

but he knew one thing. the only way to defeat people like them were by beating them...in a fair match. "Take your revenge on the courts, Ryoma" he whispered "Show them why you are called the prince of tennis."

Ryoma relaxed slightly under his captain's soft touch and gentle words. Turning his head he stared at his cousin whose teeth was clenched in obvious pain. Raising his hand he soothed her by running his fingers through her hair, careful not to cause her discomfort, and told her that everything would be fine.

Oishi ran over with the first aid kit in hand and got to his knees while opening the box he quickly grabbed a pad and motioned for their new coach to remove the blood soaked cloth and as he did so Oishi was quick to take over applying the needed pressure and apologized softly when the young girl whimpered at the contact.

Fuji was shaking in rage; blue eyes looked up and glared at the culprit responsible for such an act. "You'll pay for that." he hissed angrily, a black aura seemed to leek out of Fuji's person. And if Eiji hadn't latched onto him he was sure he would have gone and done something he wouldn't regret.

"Can someone call an ambulance? She has to get to the hospital. The blood won't stop." yelled Oishi, worry clearly heard in his voice as green eyes turned towards the captain of the team who was knelling beside Ryoma.

Nodding Yukimura whipped out his phone and quickly dialed the needed number and after speaking hurriedly into the phone to the dispatcher.

Looking at his best friend, Tezuka knew there was something else that the motherly male wanted to say but wasn't to sure if it was okay to say it. "What is it Oishi?"

Oishi nibbled on his lower lip, tossed the used gauge pad into the box and grabbed another one, and applying pressure to the wound. "The amount of blood that she is losing is worrisome, Tezuka. If the wound won't stop bleeding and help doesn't arrive soon..." Oishi trailed off tossing away another used, bloodied pad and grabbed another one.

Everyone who heard what Oishi said looked at each other worried.

Tezuka tightened his grip on Ryoma when he felt the boy shiver at the news and glanced at the younger teen in concern. "Everything is going to be alright, Ryoma." the captain repeated "Kagome-chan is a strong girl."

"By the size of the cut, there is no doubt that she would need stitches." commented Nanjirou when he saw the wound when Oishi tossed away another pad before replacing it with another one.

Hearing a click, everyone turned and watched as Yukimura hung up his phone and nodded towards Tezuka and Ryoma before looking at everyone worried expressions, "They will be here in ten minutes. The dispatcher said to just keep applying pressure to the wound and to talk to Kagome, make sure she stays conscious and talking, in case she has a concussion it wouldn't be safe for her if she fell asleep. "

Ryoma nodded and squeezed the hand he was holding loosely within his own. "Kagome, can you hear me?"

Kagome opened her eyes, head pounding achingly, causing a small whimper to emerge from her throat. It felt like her head wanted to be split open. Closing her eyes tightly, she reopened them and tried to focus on the blurred image of her cousin,

"My head is pounding, Ryo-chan. It feels like....someone took a hammer and started pounding away." her words were slurred and pain-filled which stabbed at the hearts of those nearby and heard her voice.

Ryoma gripped Kagome's hand tightly. "Help will be here momentarily. Just keep talking to me alright, Kagome and don't close your eyes." he whispered raising his hand he placed it lightly against her forehead and nearly flinched. His beloved cousin was burning up.

Oishi looked at Ryoma; he had noticed how the boy's hand nearly twitched. Furrowing his brows, Oishi moved his free hands and placed it against the small girls' forehead and frowned. Looking over at Tezuka he told the captain that Kagome was really hot.

Tezuka moved, placing a hand against Kagome's forehead and nearly recoiled at how hot she was. Reaching over towards the white medical kit, the captain of Seigaku grabbed a cold compress and glanced around to see what he could use to wrap the frozen ice packet in when a shirt was held out, dangling in front of his face.

Looking over he saw that the person holding the shirt was Yukimura, "My practice shirt. You can use it to wrap the compress in." which earned a moan of discomfort from the pain ridden female.

"Arigato" whispered Tezuka as he did so and placed the compress onto Kagome's head

"Kagome-chan, can you hear me?" he questioned softly

Silence met the question causing the group to become anxious.

"Answer me if you can hear me, Kagome-chan." whispered Fuji knelling on the other side of Ryoma, wrapping an arm around the boy who looked like he would break down.

Sniffles and soft sobs could be heard from Eiji, Gakuto, Marui, Kirihara, and Ohtori's directions while everyone else from Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkai looked solemn. Around the outside of the courts whispers could be heard, worried.

While curses had erupted from the Fudomine section, the scene must have brought back bad memories for them.

Finally after what seemed like hours, a soft voice answered the question asked. "So tired." murmured Kagome.

Before the group could say anything else the sound of sirens were heard and Tezuka told Momoshiro and Kaidoh to go tell the medics where they were.

The rivals nodded and took off, and for the first time not bothering to insult the other.

Getting Kagome help was more important.

"Help has arrived Kagome, your going to be just fine now" whispered Nanjirou.

He hoped so anyways, for her friend's sake, for her family, and most importantly for Ryoma's sake. He didn't know what Ryoma would do should anything happen to his most precious person. But he knew one thing, whatever he was to do; it was not going to be good.

Two men rushed over pushing a stretcher between them, while the crowd watched as one of the men carefully picked Kagome up and placed her upon it. Turning, one of the males asked if someone was going to ride with them to accompany kagome.

tezuka turned and looked at Oishi who looked like he wanted to go. Meeting his best friends eyes, the captain nodded his head, indicating that he could go.

Having Nanjirou leave was not possible seeing as he was the coach, if he were to leave, they would have to have forfeited. Ryoma had yet to play, so he was still needed here, besides the captain knew if anything the small boy would get revenge by defeating the team. And as the captain it wouldn't be right if he left his team by themselves. He was the team captain, so he had to lead them.

Glancing towards the side, Tezuka contemplated asking him to go as well. in the end he relented. "kikumaru."

Eiji sniffed and glanced towards the captain, "Hai"

"Ride with Oishi and Kagome to the hospital."

The red looked surprise by the statement, before he gave a small smile and wiped his eyes and nodded his head. "Hai"

Oishi smiled and wrapped an arm around the younger boy and tugged at his arm. "We will call you once we know how she is doing."

Tezuka nodded his head.

Hatori who had remained quiet and blank faced, turned and stared at the boy on the other side of the net. "You are disqualified for intentionally hurting someone. Your whole team should be kicked out because of your attitude but I was asked to keep this game going until the last person as played. You should feel lucky, but the next time something like this happens your entire team will be facing suspention. I will not tolerant you hurting other students within this building."

The other team remained tight lip, though you could tell none of them felt any sort of guilt or regret for what had just happened which further agitated the regulars from Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkai.

Kirihara was forcefully pulled back, wrapped within Yanagi's arms as the data master tried to calm the devil boy down.

'singles 2 will commence. Fukugawa Kenta vs Fuji syusuke. Players to the court." announced Hatori but you could hear how upset he sounded.

Fuji and Fukugawa entered the courts.

Blue diamonds cut through sky blue as the two players stared each other down. "Your team will lose for pulling such a stunt. By the end of this match, you will wish you had never met us. I have been waiting years for a chance like this. Get ready Fukugawa, for i am about to show you what playing real tennis is all about."

Fuji's words cut through the silent audience, none of them had ever seen the gentle looking boy looking so....not angelic-like. The only ones not surprise was those from the old junior high tennis circuit. they all looked like they had expected something like this to happen.

"Fuji to serve."

* * *

_Well here's the new chapter._

_Hope you like it._

_Review please, if not well, mada mada dane._

_xKagi-chanx_


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was in shock, except his teammates, when Fuji turned his back on his opponent and exited the courts leaving the male he had just played heaving and panting. No one, sans his friends, could believe how fast and how ruthless Fuji had defeated his opponent.

Anyone that knew or was acquainted with the real Fuji Syusuke, meaning his teammates, the old middle school tennis circuit and his family knew that you do not cross the tensai and you especially do not mess with people he considers precious. And those people being his family, Yuuta mostly and his closest friends, especially Ryoma and Kagome, them being the youngest in their close knit make-shift family were considered the babies and therefore protected fiercely by all members.

By harming Kagome as badly as they did, they had triggered the devil Fuji or more commonly revered to as the 'avenging angel' Fuji.

Looking at his watch, Inui scribbled something into his notebook before snapping it close and putting it away. Fuji had destroyed his opponent in twelve minutes. And that by far had been the fastest he has ever played in a match. Turning his head, he watched as Kaidoh hissed, his head facing outside of the courts with a worried frown on his face.

Walking over towards the snake like boy, Inui wrapped an arm around him, comfortingly. After all he understood that the boy was anxious about Kagome's condition. And he wasn't the only one, either, for Momoshiro had his head in his hand, shoulders shaking while Taka had his arms around the younger teen in distress and tried to comfort him. Inui glanced at the baby of the team. He was by far was taking it harder. His head hadn't risen once since the EMT had come to take Kagome away. And he couldn't tell how the younger boy was faring for his expression was being hidden by the cap he wore and because the way his head was lowered.

When Fuji reached the group, Tezuka nodded his head, arms crossed over his chest, but his eyes were focused on the hunch over form of the baby of the team, whose body would shiver every once in a while before he would stiffen up and release shuddering burst of air. Almond shaped eyes narrowed in concern, wondering if Ryoma would be alright to play. The question was answered when Hatori-kachou asked for the single one players to come forward.

Ryoma stood up, hand gripping the handle of his racket as he made his way towards the courts. Head still lowered. Nanjirou with his hands being stuffed inside the sleeves of his monk robes that he wore, gripped his arms He was worried for his son.

Ryoma and Kagome were close since they were born. They did everything together. As newborns they, when the family got togerher for visits which were often, the two slept in the same cribe. When one cried the other was sure to follow. And they usually fell asleep with Kagome cuddling up to Ryoma. As they grew older, the bond that they shared grew stronger and it was plain as day to see. They did everything together no matter what it might be. When Kagome wanted to learn to play musical instruments, Ryoma learned as well. When Ryoma discovered a passion for tennis and wanted to pursue that, Kagome supported him and began learning the game as well. They became each others rivals while on the courts or each others double partner if the occasional was needed. Nothing could seperate them.

So Kagome being hurt this badly, Nanjirou couldn't even imagine how much pain his son was experiencing right now. He just hoped for everyone sake that Kagome made it out of surgery alright. He did not want to think about the hell that might happen should something worse happen to Kagome. Beside Ryoma, Kagome had two over protective adoptive brothers and when they hear the news, he feared the outcome. For no one messed with anyone that was under Taishou Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

"Ryoma?"

Pausing in his footsteps, the smaller turned his head to the side to show he was listening to his captain.

"Are you okay to go on?"

Ryoma gave a nod of his head, "I will not allow them to get a win. They are going to pay for hurting Kagome. I will give them no mercy."

Tezuka and Fuji stared after Ryoma. Inui tightened his hold on Kaidoh who hissed. Momoshiro glanced over at his best friend, while Taka blinked.

Walking to the courts, Ryoma ignored the smirking male, "Your team is going to pay. You might not have been the one who hurt her, but you will still pay for laughing." Raising his head, everyone was meant with cold, golden-green eyes that pierced like daggers. "Syusuke-senpai defeated your vice captain in twelve minutes. I will destroy you in eight. Let's get started then"

"The last match of th day, singles 1: Echizen Ryoma vs, Saori Hata."

* * *

Oishi and Eiji sat solemnly in the waiting room, waiting for the doctors to leave the ER and hopefully with good news.

Eiji stiffened up when he noticed that the flashing red light turned green before the door opened causing him and Oishi to slowly stand up.

"Echizen Kagome?" asked the doctor glancing at around the room before looking at the two high school seniors. "Are you two here for her?"

They nodded their heads and walked over towards him, "How is she? Is she alright?" asked Oishi

The doctor gave a soft sigh and slowly nodded his head. "Aa. She is fine, but we wish to keep her here over night just to make sure everything is alright, you never know what could go wrong especially with a injury such as the one she sustained. How did it happen by the way?"

"SOme jealous jerk off slammed his tennis racket at her. He couldn't handle Kagome-chan being better than him, nya." Eiji had practically hissed the sentence out looking like a ruffed cat. Reaching over Oishi wrapped an arm around his partners shoulder trying to calm the younger boy down.

"I see." the doctor released a sigh.

Oishi bit his lip and glanced at the door, "Sensei, how bad is her injury if she has to stay here over night?"

"It's not that bad, but we'd like to keep an eye on her just to make sure, after all the cut was really deep and jagged and required twenty stitches."

"Twenty stitches" echoed the two tennis players.

Nodding the doctor glanced at the two boys again with sympathy, it must be hard for these boys to hear such news about their friend.

Clearing his throat the doctor gave a smile, "Your friend will be leaving the ER and will be placed into ward 12. I'll take you to the room and you can wait there for her."

Nodding their heads the two followed the doctor towards ward 12.

* * *

Eight minutes.

Just like the prince stated, he left his opponent panting and gasping for air on the courts.

It took his eight minutes to destroy his opponent. How that was possibly was a mystery but than again, never mess with a vengeful Ryoma.

"Game, set and match, Echizen Ryoma. With 5 wins 0 losses, meet the schools new tennis team." announced Hatori with a smile

Yukimura entered the courts leading his team, which were followed by Atobe and his team.

"Congratulations, Tezuka-kun" Yukimura called out approaching the team. "We look forward to this years tournaments now that we have a _real_ Seigaku team to play against." holding out his hand the blue haired boy gave a small smile.

"Aa" reaching out, Tezuka grasp the hand "Arigato."

Atobe flicked his hair, "_Katsu wa Hyotei_!" he called out. "_Makeru no_ Seigaku and Rikkaidai too" he added with a smirk.

Ryoma glared at 3t the arrogant monkey with a glare, "We'll see who will be the winner and the loser, monkey king."

"Brat, how much times does ore-sama have to tell you not to not call ore-sama by such a primitive name. You should be awed by my glorious presence."

Before Atobe could continue his tirade, Hatori cleared his throat, "Tezuka Kunimitsu, I will leave the rest to you. You know what to do,"

Nodding his head, Tezuka turned and faced his team, though they were happy about being the winners, he knew Kagome's condition plagued them, especially since Oishi hadn't called yet. "Minna-san, tomorrow we will assemble and begin preparation for the new club. But for now, we have somewhere we are needed."

A phone rang gaining every one's attention.

Tezuka reached out and grabbed his phone and flipped it open, "Oishi" he whispered placing the phone to his ear while the rest of the group looked on in anticipation. Fuji seeing how anxious the younger boy looked wrapped an arm around the trembling first year before focusing his attention on the captain. "I see. We are on our way. Arigaro Oishi. Ja."

"How is she?" asked Ryoma

Tezuka nodded his head, "Oishi said that the wound was deep and she needed twenty stitches." Ryoma gripped the hem of his shirt. "The doctors wants to keep her over night for observation. But aside from that, he said she is doing fine and that the nurse has just brought her to ward 12."

"Well let's go than" called Nanjirou.

Ryoma nodded his head, 'We're coming Kagome.'

* * *

_ Well here's the new chapter. Hope you liked it._

_Review. _

_xKagi-chanx_


	9. Chapter 9

The group ran into the hospital and down the hall, glancing at the numbers on the door and ignoring the yells of the nurses telling them that they are not allowed to run in the halls. Taking a left turn at the end of the hall they saw Eiji standing down the hall and after seeing them he waved towards them before going back into the room.

Ryoma looked at the bed and headed for it. His cousin looked so pale lying there, it made him want to go back to the school and really give those bastards hell. He could only imagine what will happen when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha heard about this. And he had no doubt that they will. The both of them could always tell when with he or Kagome was hurt or in trouble. It was scary.

"Kagome" he whispered

Walking forward Fuji wrapped an arm around the younger male and also stared at the girl on the bed, well everyone was staring at Kagome. "Oishi, did the doctors say when she will wake up?"

Shaking his head, Oishi grasp Eiji's hand, "No. The only thing he said was that she was stable and they want to keep her overnight for observation."

After that silence ensued except for the constant beeping of the heart monitor while each of the boys had their attention focused on the girl on the bed.

* * *

Two figures stepped out of their private jet and headed towards the awaiting limo while their guards walked on either side of the two carrying what appeared to luggages. Both of the males were good looking but in two different ways.

The first of two had mid back length rough looking white hair bordering on a dark gray/silver-ish color and amber gold eyes. He was tanned and dressed very casually in a pair of blue jeans and red t-shirt. A red and white cap was placed side ways on his head and his hand jammed into his pockets, while a scowl twisted his lips. He was cute in a boyish sort of way.

The second male literally had both the female and male gender drooling after him. They would do anything for him and it was obvious by the hundreds of love confessions he gets everyday. It was plain to see why that was with knee length shimmering snowy white hair that was often times mistaken for silver and light but bright molten golden eyes that always held an intense look that instantly caused people to respect him. He had a moon kissed complexion with almond shaped eyes, a pert nose, elegantly arched brows, high cheekbones, firm thin lips and a stubborn jawline. Dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white button shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with the first two buttons un done and resting over his shoulders was a black jacket. Yes indeed this male didn't have to do much to charm the pants of people all he had to do was walk into a room and people fell for him.

"Oi! Are you gonna call them and let them know we are here?" called a gruff voice. " i have this strange feeling that something bad is happening."

A raised eyebrow was the only response that was given to the gruff sounding male before the other male turned aways and entered the limo leaving the younger male fuming. He wasn't going to voice it, but he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen from the moment he woke up that was the reason he booked a trip to Japan, but he had no reason to tell Inuyasha this.

"Oi! Sesshoumaru-teme, are you going to answer me or not." he yelled getting into the limo as well, glaring at the form of his older brother while crossing his arms over his chest. "How are we going to see them if we don't know where they are?" he snapped.

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to glance at his brother as he replied, "Really Inuyasha does you idiocy knows no bounds." Growling Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, mostly saying some uncouth and foul, but was cut off by his older brother, "they should be at school..." whatever else that he was going to say was interrupted by the shrill ring of a phone.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Sesshoumaru took out his phone and clicked talk placing the contraption to his ear he greeted the person on the other end with a emotionless and unfeeling, "Hn" knowing that the person on the other end would be one of four people. His father, Hatori, Kagome or Ryoma, the latter two having ring tones, so it could only mean one of the two aforementioned was calling and it didn't matter how he answered his phone.

Inuyasha turned his gaze towards the window, watching as everything blurred past them only turning his attention towards his brother when he heard the click of the call being ended. He froze before he could say anything by the deadly look that entered his brothers stare. "Akazu, take us to Kantou General now." he commanded. He knew something bad was going to happen, he just knew it. He couldn't wait to meet the people responsible for this, he would make sure he paid, his entire family will pay for this. No one hurt what belongs to him and gets away with it.

Bolting upwards, Inuyasha stared at his brother. He knew something was wrong and whatevere it was it had somthing to do with the bad feeling from before. 'Who was that? And why do we have to go the hospital?" silence met his question, "Oi! You bastard, answer me!" yelled the younger male.

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru growled out.

Grumbling the younger male sat back and glared intently at his older brother waiting for him to tell him the answers to his questions. He wanted to know to, damn it. He had a right to know especially if the person on the other end of the phone had been his father or brother.

Seeing that his brother will remain silent for now anyways, Sesshoumaru glanced at him, "That was Hatori on the phone. He said that today was the competition to decide which team would be able to become the official school tennis team. Kagome and Ryoma's team were winning with two wins and no loses."

Inuyasha grinned at that, "Eh, that's good..." the younger male stopped talking when he saw the irritated look his older brother was giving him, "Shutting up now." he responded seeing the narrowing of Sesshoumaru's eyes and noting the annoyance that was rapidly making itself known. And Inuyasha knew that whatever it was that was irking his older brother had something to do with the phone call form their aniki.

"See that you do, Inuyasha, As I was saying, Kagome was put into singles three so it was now her turn to play. From what Hatori said the game had barely begun, Kagome had only served twice but her opponent was already feeling threatened, and injured Kagome. Hatori said that her friends took her to the hospital and that he will meet us there and he was going to call father and let him know as well."

Inuyasha growled at that, "What? How badly is she hurt?"

Frowning, Sesshoumaru could not answer the question for he did not know, "Hatori did not tell me, but we will find out once we get to the hospital."

Inuyasha nodded his head and remained silent. His hands clenched, 'The damn bastard who dared to hurt Kagome, better hope I never meet him..'

* * *

Ryoma stroked kagome's hair gently trying to soothe her while the rest of the Seigaku team sat around the room discussing plans for the club and the goals. Rikkaidai and Hyotei already stated that they will be coming around often for practice matches to which Tezuka had no choice but to agree, not that he would decline the invitation in the first place.

The door being pushed opened caused the team to turn and stared at the two people standing there. They looked a lot like Hatori-kochou but younger. Tezuka was about to ask them if they needed something when they saw Ryoma stand up from the bed he was sitting on. "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru..."

"Hey, kid!" called Inuyasha while Sesshoumaru nodded his head in greeting both approaching the bed and stared at the female lying upon the matress. "What happened?" though they knew somethings from Hatori they also had a feeling their older brother had gloss over some parts and they wanted the whole story.

"Her opponent attacked her with his racket. His racket connected with the side of her head, it cut deep and required about twenty stitches. The doctors want to keep her overnight for observations but aside from that they say she is fine, but I beg a differ." Ryoma answered before sitting back on the bed and turning back towards Kagome, "She's been in a lot of pain even unconscious as she is."

"Twenty stitches!" growled Inuyasha "Where the fuck is this bastard. I am going to punch his fucking face in, How dare anyone think that they can touch her like this!"

The group, minus Ryoma and Sesshoumaru, was startled by the foul language that was just uttered by the white haired male and could do nothing but blink in surprise. Until Fuji decided to ask a question that they all wanted an answer to, "Just who are you two anyways. It is obvious that you know Ryoma-chan and Kagome-chan. Oh and my name is Fuji Syusuke,"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both looked over at the feminine looking male, "Feh, names Inuyasha Taishou, that's my brother Sesshoumaru. Kagome and Ryoma are like our younger siblings."

The group, though curious and confused, nodded in acceptance and went back to discussing club plans and waiting for Kagome to awake.

* * *

_Hope you like the chapter._

_xKagi-chanx_


End file.
